My Heroes!: Gathering Of Supers
by Super-nanny
Summary: [Completed] What happens when the YuGiOh superheroes some how get transported into the same dimension, why are they there and how will they react to each other’s super powers…Meanwhile, our heroes aren’t the only ones transported there…
1. The Bat

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh or any of the Marvel/DC comic heroes

**My Heroes  
****Chapter 1**

Kaiba suddenly opened his eyes and sat up.

"Huh? Where am I? Or should I say who am I?" he asked himself as he rapidly looked around to see where he was. He was sitting in the middle of a road in a cold empty city. "How did I get here?"

Kaiba got to his feet, but then realised what he was wearing. He had a black suit on with a black cape and mask to go with it.

"Wait, something is starting to come back to me…"

---Flashback---

Kaiba's POV

I was stalking the streets of Domino, protecting it against the scum. As I am the dark night, it is my duty. I looked up to the night sky to see the signal of a bat projected up there, my signal.

I jumped onto the building where it was coming from, but no one was there. I would of thought Moto would be here, as he is normally the one who sends it. But he wasn't.

Giving up, I decided to head home to see my little brother. But then that's when _he _stepped out of the shadows, as he did when we first met.

"Hello Kaiba-boy," he said as he continued to walk up to me, but stopped a few feet away. "Long time no see."

"You? But…but your died!" I instantly replied.

"Come now Kaiba-boy, I survived through better than that! After all, I am immortal."

"What do you want!" I shouted angrily as I clutched my fists. I thought I beat him a year ago, when this all started, but I was wrong.

"Revenge, you didn't think you were going to get away with defeating me did you? Now let's see, when I'm done with you, I'll think I'll go after your little brother Mokuba and then maybe your pretty girl-friend."

"That's it! Now you've done it!" I yelled as I charged towards him. I was about to punch him and he was going to do the same. But suddenly, as we clashed, this white light surrounded me…

---End Flashback---

'And that's all I remember,' Kaiba thought as he wondered the empty streets. Suddenly, he saw a body lying on the ground. He quickly ran over to it and rolled it over so the person was facing upwards. 'Hmm, this person looks some how familiar.'

The person lying on the ground was a young girl, her clothes were all a violet colour; she wore a short-sleeved top on with cut off at her stomach, a skirt, long boots and gloves on. She also had long blonde hair and a little red mark on her head.

"Hey, wake up," Kaiba said as he shock her a little. She slowly opened her green eyes and looked up at him.

"Who are you?" she whispered.

"I'm Batman."

To be continued…

* * *

Author's notes: Wow, who has Kaiba found? I wonder if you lot know who she is?(Remember, it could be any of the Marvel or DC comics heroes)And what is going on here!  
Oh well, I guess we'll find out chapter. 

Please Review!

P.S. Check out my other stories while your waiting!


	2. Super, Star and Fire

**My Heroes  
****Chapter 2 - Super, Star and Fire**

"I'm Batman," Kaiba said to the young girl. "You're that Hawkins girl, aren't you?"

"Rebecca, some people call me that," she said as she got up off the ground and then turned to face him. "Others call me Starfire."

"Why?" Kaiba asked. Suddenly Rebecca's eyes glowed green and a green energy came out from her hands. She shot a blast right at Kaiba, he easily dodged it. "You missed."

"Did I?" Rebecca replied, Kaiba turned around to see a fireball, which was hit by Rebecca's blast, fall from the sky and land at his feet. The flames around him suddenly cleared and realised a person.

"Ouch!" the person said as he stood back up. He had short blonde hair, brown eyes and wore and dark-red suit with the number 4 on it. "Why did you do that for?"

"'Cause I felt like it," Rebecca replied. "Where did you get the suit, Joey."

"You know to call me the Human Torch. What are you talking about? You was there when we got them," Joey replied before taking a good look at her. "And what's with your outfit?"

"Huh? I've always dressed like this and what are you talking about saying 'I was there'. I've never seen that suit before in my life!"

"Okay, I'm officially freaked out now," Joey said as he put his hand on his head. But then looked over at Kaiba. "Hey, it's a little early for Halloween, don't you think?"

"Speak for yourself Mutt, you look like your going to do swan lake in that," Kaiba replied.

"What did you call me! No one calls me that but…"

"Me," Kaiba replied as he took off his mask. Joey froze for a second, but then he picked up Rebecca, threw her over his shoulder and ran for it away from him.

"Ah! Not you again!" Joey yelled as he ran away.

"What was that about?" Kaiba said in confusion as he put his mask back on.

"I don't know," some said behind him.

Kaiba turned around to see a familiar face wearing a blue suit and red cape.

"You!"

* * *

"Joey! Put me down!" Rebecca yelled as she was kicking and screaming on Joey's shoulder. Suddenly, her hands light up again and she hit Joey with her glowing hands. 

Joey instantly dropped her and stopped.

"Ouch! That hurt you know!" he complained as he rubbed his back where she hit him.

"I don't care," she replied. "Now, tell me why are we running from Kaiba?"

"You of all people should know this."

"Well I don't, so spill."

"Kaiba's a very dangerous man…"

"Really? More dangerous than me?" a voice came from behind them. Joey and Rebecca turned to see a man standing right behind them. He had a dark pink suit on, green eyes and a bold head.

"Who are you?" Rebecca asked.

To be continued…

* * *

Author's notes: Who is this mysterious man? Who has Kaiba met? Find out next Chapter!

Also, I'm giving you (the readers) a chance to vote which Yu-gi-oh character or super-hero to put in the next chapter!

Please Review!


	3. Rivalry

**My Heroes  
****Chapter 3 - Rivalry **

"You!" Kaiba yelled after turning round to see a man with spiky red/black hair with blonde spikes at the front and violet eyes. He wore a blue suit with a red and yellow 'S' symbol on his chest, a red cape, red pants on the outside of his suit and red boots.

"Yeah, me," Yami replied. "So what's with the costume? And why is Joey so afraid of you?"

"I don't know why Wheeler's scared, I just showed him who I was and he took off with that Hawkins girl. And this is not a costume, this is my suit, my symbol…Anyway, who are you supposed to be then, Yami?"

"Ah! My secret identity has been discovered, what gave me anyway?" Yami panicked

Kaiba just rolled his eyes at him.

"On well, I guess it can't harm with you just knowing. Anyway, I'm Superman!" Yami said as he put his hands on his hips in a superhero pose. "And what's your name?"

"Kaiba…oh shit! That came out wrong! Forget I said that! My name's Batman!"

"Okay Kaiba," Yami replied, before Kaiba lounged at him and began choking him. "Okay! Okay! Batman then!" Yami just managed to say. But Kaiba was still choking him and Yami put his hands around Kaiba's neck as well. Suddenly he stopped and looked up when he noticed someone was coming up to them.

"Excuse me gentlemen," the person said. It was a woman. She had long blonde hair; she wore a dark blue mask over her violet eyes and had a revealing dark blue cat suit on. "Once you have both done killing each other, maybe you can help me find some one."

"Sure!" Yami said a he instantly got up, knocking Kaiba off him. "I'm your man! Superman that is!"

"O-kay," she replied. "Nice to meet you 'Superman'. Gigi, I wonder if you can really live up to your name?"

"I can! Honestly I can!" Yami responded before running up to a near by building. He put his hands on the bottom of the wall and started to push it up. With in seconds the whole building broke off from the ground and Yami lifted it into the air as he started was floating off the ground.

"Wow."

"That's nothing, watch this!" Yami yelled before his eyes suddenly light up red and beams came out, which destroyed the building above him into little pieces.

"Show off!" Kaiba replied.

"Jealous!" Yami said as his feet touched the ground again. He and Kaiba glared at each other for a while before the women came in between them.

"All right you to, I don't have time for this!" she said. "Now, he person I'm looking for is…"

Suddenly, she was cut off when they heard two screams coming towards them. They all looked to see Joey and Rebecca running towards them. Once they got there, Rebecca stopped but Joey still tried to keep on running past them. And he would have if Yami hadn't grabbed hold of his suit to stop him.

"Whoa, hold on," Yami said as Joey stopped to see him.

"Yugi…I mean, Yami! What are you doing here and what are you wearing?" Joey replied.

"Joey, what are you talking about?"

"What were you running from?" the blonde haired women asked.

"That!" Joey yelled as he pointed back from where they were running from.

They all looked in the direction they that he was pointing towards to see two men and one woman. One of the men had a dark pink suit on, green eyes and a baldhead. The other man had long sliver hair, brown eyes and a red suit on. And finally, the woman had long black hair, dark brown eyes, a short black top with sliver sleeves and a sliver waist, a short black skirt and black boots.

"You!" Yami, Kaiba and Rebecca yelled out loud to them.

To Be Continued…

Author's notes: You what do you think? Please Review!


	4. Enemies

**My Heroes!  
****Chapter 4 - Enemies**

"You!" Yami, Kaiba and Rebecca yelled out loud to the three people in front of them.

"Who are these clowns?" Joey asked.

"My enemy," the three of them said together.

"Well now, aren't you going to introduce us?" the female with black hair said.

"Fine, this is Vivian Wong, a.k.a. Black fire," Rebecca said.

"The one is the middle you may know as Maximillion Pegasus," Kaiba said. "But I know him as Ras al Ghul."

"And finally the one at the end is Zigfried Luthor Lloyd," Yami said.

"Hey, I remember you," Joey replied. "Didn't you have hair?"

"I did, oh my long gorgeous pink hair! But that's all down to his fault!" Zigfried said pointing to Yami/Superman.

"Look I said I'm sorry, what more do you want?" Yami replied.

"Revenge!" he yelled as he charged at him, the other two did the same.

Rebbeca/Starfire, Kaiba/Batman and Yami/Superman began to fight them off, along with help from Mai/Black Cat and Joey/Human Torch. But suddenly, Pegasus ripped off Kaiba's mask and plucked one of his hairs from his head.

"I got it!" he yelled.

"Ouch! What did you do that for?" Kaiba complained.

Suddenly, the three villains disappeared into thin air and the hero all stood up again.

"What was that about?" Mai asked.

"I can tell ya," a voice said from behind them. The heroes turned around to see a man standing in the shadows, leaning up against the wall. He threw away his finished cigarette, but then lit another one immediately. This man had long white hair, brown eyes and wore a long black trench coat.

"Who are you?" Rebecca asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, in some other place…

Vivian, Pegasus and Zigfried appeared in some sort of lab, in front of a person sitting in a chair.

"We have it," Pegasus said, holding up the bit of Kaiba's hair.

"Excellent," the person said evilly. "Begin the cloning process!"

To be continued…

* * *

Author's notes: Oh, what's going on? Find out next chapter!

Please Review!


	5. Finding friends

**My Heroes!  
Chapter 5 -Finding friends**

"Who are you?" Rebecca asked the man in the shadows as he stated to step into the light.

"My name's Bakura Constantine," he said.

"What were those people doing?" Mai asked.

"They needed the D.N.A. of one of you to make a copy of you. Now, which one of you did they get?"

"Me," Kaiba replied.

"Okay, now all we need to figure out is why they would need a clone…"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the lab…

"It is complete," the mystery person said as they all walked over to the pod. "It opened and they looked in. "Welcome to my universe, Dr Doom."

* * *

The gang of heroes all stood in the empty sheet in deep thought.

"Anyway, I'm looking for a guy, maybe you can help me," Bakura said. "He has long white hair and brown like mine, may drive around in a cab a lot…"

The others shock their heads at him.

"Hey, I'm looking for someone to!" Mai suddenly remembered. "He's about this tall," she said as she held her hand up to her waist. "And looks like he wears red and blue pyjamas."

"I've seen some one like that," a voice came behind him. They all turned around the some a man wearing a black leather suit and his head on fire, showing his skull, and sitting on a motorbike. Most of the gangs were shocked at the sight of him.

"Really? Where?"

"Hang on, a minute," Joey said. "Who are you any way?"

"Hmm…rather than tell you, I'll show you," the man said before closing his eyes, and then the flames and his head went out, making his face turn back to normal. Joey's mouth dropped when he relived himself.

To be continued…


	6. Follow the ghost

**My Heroes!  
****Chapter 6- Follow the ghost**

Joey's mouth dropped when the man revealed him himself to the gang.

"Tristan!" everyone yelled.

"The one and only," Tristan replied. "Though some people call me Ghost Rider."

"Nice," Mai replied.

"Hang on, how come you can do that?" Joey asked. "Not to long ago, you were nothing but a big rock."

"What are you talking about Jo?" Tristan replied.

"Okay, you guys can talk later," Mai interrupted. "You said something about seeing the guy I was looking for?"

"Yeah…well, something like that."

"What do you mean by that?" Kaiba asked.

"I'll explain on the way, follow me!" Tristan said as he rode off on his motorcycle, the gang of heroes followed him.

A little later…

"Are we there yet?" Rebecca complained.

"For the finally time, NO!" Tristan yelled as his head started to flame up again. But then cooled down.

Yami looked over at Kaiba, who was making some repears to his mask as he walked along.

"Can you fix it?" he asked.

"I persum so," Kaiba replied. "If not, then I'll just have to get another one from the Bat-cave."

"The Bat-cave? Is that your hideout?"

"What's it to you?"

"Nothing, I was just making small talk. Anyway, I don't need a secert hideout."

"Why's that then?"

"Cause all I need is a phone box. Watch this!" Yami replied before running into a nearby phone box, and in a second he was changed into his normal Yugioh clothes, but with glasses on. "What do you think?"

"Oh come on, no one in their right mind would fall for that lame discise!" Kaiba replied. Joey appeared beside the two.

"Hey, where did Super-dude go?" he asked.

"Like I said, no one in their right mind," Kaiba said before Yami disappeared and then reappered again in his superhero suit.

"It's Superman by the way," he said to Joey.

"Whatever," Joey replied.

"Hey!" Tristan yelled at them. The three of them turned to see the others where about a mile away. "Will you three hurry up!"

"Coming!" they replied as Yami and Joey flew towards them while Kaiba swing towards them.

* * *

Yugi awoke from the ground of a street and sat up.

"What's happening?" he asked himself.

"Where am I?" another voice came, but I sounded exactly the same as his.

"Who's that?"

"Who's that?"

"Hey, I asked you first!"

"What's going on here?"

Yugi got up to his feet, but then he saw his face in the paddle of water on the ground and was shocked.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" both voices screamed.

To be continued…

* * *

Author's notes: What's the matter with Yugi? Find out next time!

Please Review!

Also, with college working getting on top of me again, I'm only going to have time to work on one story. So you lot get to pick which one of my stories I should carry on with! Here are the choices:

A Fantastic Story  
A Spiderman Story  
My Heroes  
DareDevil

Please vote in your review or e-mail me!


	7. Two people, One body

Author's notes: Hi ya, thanks for all your reviews. As for the votes on which story I'll be working on. I decided to have my main focus on **A _Fantastic _Story**, but I will try to update this story once and a while as well, okay? Good, now if you're getting confused about who is who, here's a short reminder:

Yami - Superman  
Kaiba - Batman  
Joey - Human Torch  
Rebecca - Starfire  
Tristan - Ghost Rider  
Bakura - Constantine  
Mai - Black Cat  
Yugi - ?

**My Heroes  
****Chapter 7 - Two people, One body**

Yugi continued to look into the paddle of water in shock. In his reflection, on his right side he was wearing a red and blue suit with half a spider symbol on his chest and half a red mask on the right side of his face. But on his left side, he wore a blue suit with the symbol '4' on his chest. This side didn't have a mask on and revealed Yugi's face.

"What's going on?" Yugi's left side asked.

"You tell me!" Yugi's right side replied.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Yugi," the right side said as he took off the half part of his mask to reveal his face, which looked exactly like the left side, but his hair was shorter.

"That's impossible, I'M YUGI!"

"No, I'm Yugi!"

"I am!"

"I am!"

"Okay, this could go on for awhile," the left side replied. "Lets just argue we're both Yugi."

"But how can that be? I mean we're on the same body, we're the same person…but we're completely different! How is this possible?"

"I don't know," the left side replied before looking into their reflection again. "Hey, why is your hair shorter than mine?"

"Oh, I had to shorten it, otherwise I can't fit my mask on. Anyway, don't you wear a mask?"

"No, my identity is public."

"Wow," the right side replied as his eyes looked sadly at the ground. "I could never to that. _I _think of _my _loved ones. I would never forgive myself if one of my enemies hurt them…I speak from experience."

"Wow, that's deep…anyway, speaking of identities, we can't both be called Yugi. We should just each go by our superhero names. What's yours?"

"I'm Spiderman!" The left side starts to giggle. "All right, wise guy, what's your name?"

"I am known as Mr. Fantastic!" Spider-Yugi starts to giggle as well.

"Big name to live up to, don't you think?"

"Shut up!" Fant-Yugi replied. "Anyway, why are you called Spiderman? Are you like a human spider or something?"

"In away…" Spider-Yugi said as the shot out a web from his right arm. "Yes!"

"Wow, you know, I can stretch any part of my body like rubber!" Fant-Yugi said as he stretched his left arm and leg out right down the street. It stretched so far that it short past our gang of heroes, but then Fant-Yugi boourght it back to normal as the stretched back past the heroes again.

"What was that?" Bakura asked.

"I know that stretched out arm anywhere!" Joey yelled.

Meanwhile, back over to Yugi…

"Cool. Now, that we know each other…WHERE THE HELL ARE WE!" he yelled (so loud that the gang of heroes could hear him), as they looked around together.

"I don't know, but lets go look around," Fant-Yugi replied, before he started moving to his left side.

"Okay," Spider-Yugi replied, as he started moving over to his right side. They both suddenly stopped when they realised they were trying to take the body in different directions.

"Hey! We're going this way!" Fant-Yugi yelled at his other half as he continued to pull his half of the body left.

"Fat chance! We're going this way!" Spider-Yugi yelled back as he tried to pull his half of the body right.

"This way!"

"This way!"

"This way!"

"This way!"

They both kept on arguing while still trying to pull the body in their direction…

* * *

Author's notes: Wow, weird huh? If you didn't understand it in the chapter, tell me in your review and I'll explain next chapter, okay?

Please review!


	8. Black and Typhoid

**My Heroes  
****Chapter 8 - Black and Typhoid**

"Joey! Where are you going?" Tristan (a.k.a. Ghost Rider) yelled as his friend ran off.

"Following that arm!" Joey yelled back as he ran in the direction that he saw the stretched out arm went. "There's only one person that could do that and that's Yugi!"

Everybody immediately gasped and ran (while Yami and Rebecca flew) after him.

"Ha! I bet you can't do this either!" Yami called down to Kaiba.

"Show off!" Kaiba called back.

They all continued to run or fly after Joey. But suddenly, Rebecca stopped as she spotted something in a nearby ally. She landed on the ground and started it walk over to it as the others went on, except for Bakura, who had sensed something was wrong. He stopped running and turned around to see Rebecca peering into the ally. He began walking up to her.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"I don't know, I thought I saw…never mind," Rebecca replied.

"Okay…come on, let's get back," Bakura replied as he turned around. Rebecca took one last look into the dark ally, but when she turned back to see Vivian standing in front of her. Only, she was different from the last time she saw her, she was dressed in all black, hair tied back and had white lips. Suddenly, Vivian grabbed her face and kissed her on the lips!

Rebecca tied to pull away, but once those white lips touched hers, she felt like she was being poisoned. Her face was starting to go really pale.

"Rebecca!" Bakura yelled after he turned around to see what was going on. He then went to save her but suddenly he was hit by a black blast and throw against the wall.

"Nice try," Black-fire, a.k.a. Vivian (again!), said as she came out of the shadows of the ally and stand over Bakura's unconscious body. The other Vivian then took her lips off Rebecca and let go of her face. Rebecca's pale and paralysed body fell and hit the ground. "Was that really necessary Typhoid?" Black fire asked.

"Oh yes, it was," she replied.

"And so is this!" a voice whispered in her ear from behind herbefore a sharp dagger stabbed right though her back and came out her chest! The person then pulled it back out as Typhoid Vivian fell to the ground, dead. Black fire gasped in shock and then angrily clutched her fists.

"You'll pay for that!" she yelled as the person held his two knives, also known as Sais, in his hands. Black fire charged at the mystery person. But suddenly she immediately she as the person swiped right past her with his Sais. She looked down to see large cuts on her chest and fell to the ground on top off her clone.

"I don't think so," the person said as he turned back to her. Just then, another person landed next to him. This new person had long black hair, a mask over his eyes and wore a black suit with a blue symbol across his chest.

"Did you have to kill them?" he asked.

"Hey, it's what I do!" the other person, with the Sais, replied as he walked over to Bakura. "So what do we do with these?"

"Well we can't leave them out here," the man in the black suit replied as he looked over Rebecca and picked her up. "Especially not him!" he said referring to Bakura. "Lets take them to her."

What that finally word, he man with black hair walked off with Rebecca, as the other man, put his Sais away and then put Bakura's arm over his shoulder and helped him up as Bakura started to become conscious again.

"Wha…what happened?" Bakura asked as the person ignored his question and lead him towards where the other guy was heading. Bakura then suddenly noticed something about the person who saved him. "I know you!"

To be continued…

* * *

Author's notes: So there it is, please tell me what you think. 

Also, if any of you lot want to see any thing happen in this story, please don't be afraid to tell me. I'm sort of trying to fight writers block with this story at the moment as I'm starting to run low on ideas, HELP ME!


	9. Friends or Foes?

Author's notes: Thanks for all your reviews and ideas! Enjoy the chapter!

**My Heroes  
****Chapter 9 - Friends or Foes?**

"Face it Joey, we're lost!" Tristan complained as he followed his friend on his motorcycle.

"We are not lost!" Joey yelled. "…I just don't know where we're going."

Everyone falls down anime style, while Joey thinks about which way to go.

"You've really done it this time Wheeler!" Kaiba said as they all got back up again.

"Okay, so we're a little lost…"

"A little?" Yami asked.

"Okay a lot! But I'm sure Yugi went this way!" Joey said as he pointed straight ahead of him. . "…Or this way." As Joey points to his left, everyone falls down again.

"I might know where to find what you're looking for," a voice came from behind them. Everyone turned around to see three men standing there.

"Rapheal!" Yami responded, recognising one of them.

"Alister!" Kaiba responded, recognising another one of them.

"And the other one!" Joey responded. " What was his name again?"

"Valon! My names Valon!" he yelled as he ran up to Joey and strangled him.

"Okay! Okay! I was just messin' with ya!" Joey just managed to say as Valon strangle him. Valon then removed his hands from his neck. "Man, your hands are cold!"

"Yeah, well, your neck is hot!"

"Why thank you." Joey replied before Mai hit him other the head.

"Oh please, he didn't mean it like that!" she yelled at him.

Joey laughed and looked up and the studied the three bikers appearances, the others did the same. They looked exactly the same as they did when they meet in the Doma saga, but the difference was that Rapheal had wings like an angel sticking out his back. "What's with the wings?"

"What are you talking about? I've always had these," Rapheal replied.

"Well you did a hell of a good job hiding them all this time," Mai said.

"That's weird," Kaiba said out loud.

"What?" Yami asked.

"Have you noticed that whenever we meet some one we thought we knew turns out to be someone completely different?"

"What did you mean?" Joey asked.

"Well…forget it, it's not like you'll understand Flame-boy."

"I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, DON'T CALL ME FLAME-BOY!" Joey yelled.

"But Wheeler, that the first time I ever called you that!" Kaiba responded.

"I see what you mean," Yami replied.

"Well enough of that," Mai replied before she turned back to the three bikers. "If you guys are not who we think you are, then who are you?"

"Well, as you know I'm Valon," he replied. "Love that suit by the way, it makes you look sexy, not that you wasn't already!"

"Get to the point cold hands!" Joey interrupted.

"All right already! Well, I'm also known as Iceman! I can turn myself or anything into ice, watch!" Valon said as he rinsed his hand. A ball of ice appeared in the middle of it, which then sculpted itself into a swan. He then gives it to Mai. "For you."

"Thanks, but I'm more of a cat kind of girl," she replied before Rapheal stepped up.

"Were I'm from I'm known as Angel, and well…you can probably guessed what my powers are," he said as he spread his wings out. Then finally, everyone turned his or her attention to Alister.

"If is must!" he sighed angrily. "I'm Pyro, I can control flames."

"Oh yeah, well I am a flame!" Joey said as he flamed up as smiled. But suddenly, Alister stuck out his hand and all the flames on Joey's body suddenly left him and formed a ball fire in Alister's hand.

"Where's your flames now flame-boy?" Alister mocked him. Joey got so angrily that he was about to strike out and punch him, but suddenly, Alister sent the flames right back at him. This knocked Joey back a few feet and hit the ground. When Joey got back up again, he was about to charge back at him, but Yami stopped him.

"Enough Joey, he's not worth it!" Yami said. "Now, you were saying that one of you knew what we were looking for."

"I did," Alister replied. "It's Yugi right?"

"Yeah!"

"He went this way, follow me," Alister said as he began walking forward while the others followed him. But Joey watched him suspiciously.

"I didn't trust that guy," he said.

"Well, we're going to have to Joey," Yami replied. "He'll help us find Yugi."

"Yeah but still…there's something not right here."

Everyone began following Alister, but known to them, he had he big smirk on his face.

'Ha, ha! Fools!' he thought to himself.

Suddenly, Mai looked around the group and realised something.

"Hey, where are Rebecca and Bakura?" she asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere else… 

In two men brought Rebecca and Bakura into an old lab and put them on the table.

"Ah, Nightwing and Elektra, welcome back," a female with short blonde hair, said as she walked up to them. "Or should I say, Mokuba and…"

"We brought back these two as ordered," the man with Sais said before she could say his reveal name.

"Good," she said before looking around. "Where are the others?"

"These are the only two we could find," Mokuba replied as he took off his mask. The female shock her head.

"I didn't know, so hard to find good work-men these days!"

"Hey! You forget who your talking too!" Elektra yelled as he took out one of his Sais and held it against her neck.

"And so do you!" she replied as her eyes glowed and left Elektra up with her mind, but then let him down after a while.

"Shall we go out and find them?" Elektra asked, a little shaken about what just happened.

"No, I know just he man for the job," she said before sitting back down on her computer, clicked a few buttons and a picture of a man with a skull on shirt came up. The female smiled at the picture. "It's time to bring our heroes in!"

To be continued…

* * *

Author's notes: So? Tell me what you thank of the chapter! And keep your ideas coming in! (Grabs pen and paper) This stuff's golden! 

Please review!


	10. The Fight of the Century, part 1

Author's notes: Cheers for all your reviews and ideas! I've taken note of them and finding away to put them into the story. But still keep them coming!

**My Heroes  
****Chapter 10 - The Fight of the Century, part 1**

The superhero gang; Yami, Kaiba, Joey, Mai, Tristan, Rapheal and Valon, followed Alister down the cold and empty street in hope of finding their missing friend. Yami and Rapheal flew above them while the others walked on foot.

Mai looks other at Joey, who was glaring at Alister walking in front of him.

"What's wrong Joey?" she asked him.

"Him…" Joey replied, referring to Alister. "I'm telling' ya. Something about this doesn't fell right."

"Oh Joey, your acting crazy!" Mai said, before Kaiba, after listen to the two heroes, turns to them.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this…but I think Wheeler's right," he said to them.

"You do!" Joey and Mai shouted.

"Yes, all this seems to good to be true…it's like we're being lead into a trap or something…"

"Precisely!" Alister said, as he stood in front and facing them.

"Alister?" Rapheal replied in confusion.

"What are you doing mate?" Valon asked, as Alister laughed evilly and then took a big jump backwards.

Suddenly, a small dice landed at the gang of heroes' feet.

"What the?" Mai replied.

"A dice…" Joey said before the little dice made a big explosion, knocking everyone away a few feet.

Meanwhile, up in the air…

Yami and Rapheal heard the explosion and when they looked down to where their friends were, all they could see is smoke.

"Lets go!" Yami said as Rapheal nodded at him. The two flying heroes few down to the ground as the smoke cleared to see the other heroes laying on the ground.

Suddenly, Yami and Rapheal heard someone laughing.

"Who's there?" Rapheal yelled as a man came into view holding a dice.

"Duke!" Yami responded.

"No, Gambit!" he yelled as his hand with the dice in it started to glow. He then threw the glowing dice at the two heroes and it exploded. Luckily, Yami and Rapheal jumped out the way.

But then Alister got out his lighter, lit it and then used his powers to send a big blast of fire right at them. Yami, after seeing this, pushes Rapheal out of the way and held back the fire blast with his arms.

Alister and Yami struggled as they tied to push the blast back towards each other. Suddenly, the fire blast disappeared, to reveal Joey standing in the middle of it. He had used his powers to absorb the energy.

Joey, Yami and Rapheal turned to the two bad guys as the other heroes got to their feet.

As Mai got up, she swept the dirt off her blue cat suit with her hands and then looked up to see what was going on.

"Joey was right," she said to her self before she was about to go other and join them. But suddenly, someone grabbed her from behind and put their hand other their mouth before she could scream.

Mai tried to turn her heard around as much as she could to see who had got a hold of her.

It was Zigfried Luthor! But he was wearing a large green battlesuit with purple gloves and boots.

"Now, now, we wouldn't want to disturb the fight of the century," he whispered in her ear as he dragged her into the darkness.

Back on the battle field…

"Alister, why are you doing this?" Rapheal asked.

"Oh, it's not just me…" he replied as other people stepped out from the shadows. "Let me introduce you to my new friends, Penguin, who you know as Crump from the big 5. Mister Freeze, who you also know as Lector from the big 5. And Scarecrow, known as Weevil Underwood."

Crump, Lector and Weevil came into view. Crump wore a black suit with a white shirt, a black bow tie, a black gentlemen's hat and held an umbrella.

Lector wore a sliver suit and held a number of guns in his hand and on his suit. His skin was also lighter, like it was frozen.

And Weevil wore his normal clothes, but wore a tattered brown mask on his face.

"Don't forget me," a very familiar voice came from behind the three new villains.

"Oh yes, everyone, including Seto Kaiba," Alister said as the three other villains stepped aside to reveal the forth villain. He wore a long green trench coat with a hold on and a metal mask on his face. "I'd like you to meet…"

"Doctor Doom!" Joey yelled out as soon as he saw his archrival.

"Correct, Flame-oh," Doom said.

"You know him Joey?" Yami asked.

"Who is he?" Kaiba asked.

"He's you!" Joey replied to Kaiba as Kaiba's eyes widened in shock, the same happened with every one else.

"Come on, let's quit hanging around and get this started already," Duke (Gambit) said as he, and the others, were about to charge at the heroes. But suddenly, a knife was thrown at them and stuck into the ground just barely missing Duke's foot, causing him into immediately stop, along with the others.

"Hang on, don't start the party without me!" a voice said. Everyone turns to see a man standing a few feet away from them. He had short brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a long black jacket with a black t-shirt underneath it with a skull on it and black combat boots on.

"Who's that?" Valon asked.

To be continued…

* * *

Author's notes: Who do you think it is? I know one person who does.  
I hope you enjoyed the chapter. 

Please Review.


	11. The Fight of the Century, part 2

**My Heroes**

**Chapter 11 - The Fight of the Century, part 2**

"Who's that?" Valon asked as he sae the mystery man come onto the scene.

"Call me, The Punisher," the man replied. "I'm so glad I found you lot…"

"Ah! Enough chit chat!" Tristan yelled. "Let's get down to some action!"

Tristan's head lit up in flames again to reveal his skull as the speeded towards the villains on his motorbike. He was about to throw a fireball right at them. But suddenly, Duke threw on of his dices at Tristan's front wheel. When it exploded, Tristan lost control of his motorbike and crashed into a nearby wall, knocking him unconscious and turning him back to normal.

"Tristan! You'll by for that!" Joey yelled as he a Valon charged towards the bad guys. Doom, Alister, Lector and Crump jumped out of the way, leaving Weevil on his own. "Ha! They left you on your own!"

"Yeah!" Valon said. "And what good is that? Your not even scary!"

"Oh no?" Weevil replied just as Joey and Valon reached him. But suddenly, he spayed them with some kind of gas, making them stop. As Joey and Valon looked around, they felt like everything was spinning around. "Now well see what you find scary!" Weevil said in a very frightening voice.

"Ah!" Joey yelled as he subconsciously thought that he was surrounded by nothing but deep cold ice.

"Ah!" Valon yelled as he subconsciously thought that he was surrounded by nothing but red-hot flames.

Both heroes were curled up on the ground, holding their heads, shaking.

"Joey! Valon!" Yami yelled as Weevil laughed evilly. "What happened to them?"

"They've been poisoned, it forces them to live out their deepest fears," Kaiba said. "Trust me, I know how they feel."

"So cold," Joey mumbled.

"So hot," Valon mumbled.

Suddenly, all the villains charged at the heroes, including the Punisher. Mister Freeze went after Rapheal, Alister went after Yami, Crump went after the Punisher and Weevil and Duke went after Kaiba, while Doom sat back and enjoyed the show.

Weevil went to spray Kaiba with the gas, but then Kaiba grabbed his arm.

"Same old tricks, huh Underwood?" Kaiba said before he sprayed Weevil with his own gas, making Weevil fall to the ground in panic.

Then, Duke threw a couple of dice at him. But Kaiba caught them and threw them back in Duke's face, as they exploded. This sent Duke flying back a few feet and knocking him unconscious. Kaiba then turned to his evil double and charged at him. But before Kaiba could do anything, Doom sent an electric bolt from his hand, right at him.

The bolt hit Kaiba and made him fly right back and slammed him against the wall.

Doom started laughing evilly.

"Ha, ha, ha! It's over my heroic counterpart," he said as he started walking towards him.

"I don't think so," two voices said. Doom turned to see who it was, but suddenly, he was hit back a web ball and a stretched out fist. This sent him crashing into a nearby building.

Everyone stopped fighting to see what happened and looked at who caused it.

"Is that…" the Punisher began to say before Yami cut him off.

"It can't be!"

To be continued…

* * *

Author's notes: Ha! I left a little cliffy there! I wonder if you can figure out who it is?

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please Review!


	12. The Fight of the Century, part 3

**My Heroes  
****Chapter 12 - The Fight of the Century, part 3**

"Yes! We got him!" Spider-Yugi yelled as the to half's both jumped up and down. "My plan worked!"

"Yay! Hang on…" Fant-Yugi said as the jumped jumping around. "It was my plan!"

"No, I said we needed to help them."

"And I said lets knock him out!"

"Which is helping them out!"

"Okay," Fant-Yugi sighed. "High five!" He then stretched his arm really high up.

"Hey, no far! I can't reach that high!"

Meanwhile, Yami knocked Alister out and then when over to the arguing half's.

"Yugi?" he asked.

"Yes?" they both replied.

"What…what happened to you?"

"Well…" they both began. But suddenly, the building that Doctor Doom was knocked into suddenly exploded, and then out walked Doom from the flames.

Meanwhile, in another battle…

The Punisher was firing out of his machine gun at the Penguin (Crump). But the Penguin was blocking all his shots using his umbrella as a shield. Suddenly, the Punisher ran out of ammo.

"Ha! What are you going to do know?" The Penguin mocked. But as he laughed away, the Punisher threw his empty gun at him and it hit crump on the head.

But before he could full to the ground unconscious, the Punisher took out his handgun and shot him.

"That's what I'm going to do!" he said as the Penguin hit the ground. He then looked around at the over battles. "That's four."

He's eyes were fixed on Raphael's battle. Rapheal was putting up a good fight against Mister Freeze (Lector). But suddenly, as he was charging towards him, Mister Freeze shot his ice beam at Rapheal, causing to trap him frozen in the block of ice.

"No!" Punisher yelled as he ran towards Mister Freeze, he then pick out a knife from his pocket and threw it at him.

But when the knife hit him, it just stuck into his suit.

"Ha! I that the best you've got?" Lector mocked.

"Who send I was finished?" Punisher replied before he ran at him again. But this time he ran straight past him. Lector turned around to face him with a confused look on his face. But then the Punisher held up the knife that was stuck in his suit, in his hand.

"No! Have you any idea what you have done!" Lector yelled as stream started coming out from the hole in his suit and then collapsed on the ground.

"And that makes five!" he laughed before turning to a frozen Rapheal. "Hang on Rapheal, we'll free you."

Suddenly, a great big explosion came from behind him, which made him quickly turn around.

"What the?" he said as he saw Yami and Yugi laying on their ground with Doctor Doom laughing insanely a few feet away. But then Yami got to his feet again.

"There is nothing you can do now!" Doom laughed.

"Oh yes there is!" Kaiba said as he stood behind Doom and suddenly grabbed him.

"What the?"

"Yami! Destroy him…now!" Kaiba yelled as Doom tried to shake him off, but Kaiba held on tight.

"But what if I hit you?" Yami replied.

"But worry about me! Just do it!"

"Yami, if you won't, I will!" the Punisher yelled at him.

Yami looked on as Kaiba was staring to lose his grip on Doctor Doom.

'What should I do? If I strike now, it could all be over but there is a good chance I could take Kaiba (the good one) out in the process. However, if I let him go, we're all doomed! Such a difficult decision!'

To be continued…

* * *

Author's notes: (gasps) What should Yami do? What do you lot think?

Please Review!


	13. The Fight of the Century, part 4

**My Heroes: Gathering Of Supers  
****Chapter 13 - The Fight of the Century, part 4**

"Yami! Just do it!" Kaiba yelled as he struggled to keep his grip on his evil counterpart.

"Okay," Yami said as his eyes started to go red. "Here goes!"

Yami eyes now were glowing completely red, suddenly two red beams shot out of them and went straight towards the two Kaibas. It first hit Doctor Doom's body, but then it cut though his armour and went though to Kaiba! (a.k.a. Batman).

"Ah!" they both screamed as they both fell and hit the ground hard.

"Oh no! Kaiba!" Yami yelled as he ran towards his fallen friend.

"Ha, ha! Now your in for it! Once she finds out about this you've all doomed!" Doctor Doom (evil Kaiba) cried out as he was starting to disappear.

"She?" Yami asked, but then Doom completely disappeared. Yami then turned his attention back to the other Kaiba, who had a huge, bleeding, wound on his waist from where he was hit. "Kaiba!"

"There maybe a chance that we can save him, and the others," the Punisher said as he walked over to them.

"How?"

"Never mind how, just round up the others quickly!"

"Yes!" Yami replied as he jumped up. "Right on it!"

Yami ran over to the injured, poisoned or frozen bodies of his hero friends. But then suddenly realised something odd as he looked over at the bodies of the bad guys.

"Hey, were are Duke and Alister?" he asked.

"They're not there?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the evil lab… 

Duke and Alister entered though the big metal doors and then knelt down on one knee in front of their master, who was sitting in her chair.

"Your Highness, there's been a problem…" Alister said.

"I know there has…you guys failed!" she yelled as she rinsed her hand up, which made Alister rise up in mid air as well. She then closed her hand tightly, which made Alister blow up into nothingness. She then glared over at a very shocked Duke.

"Wait, I promise, I won't fail again!" he pleaded.

"You better not!" she replied. "And never should she…"

* * *

Back on the street… 

Yami had collected up Yugi, Joey, Valon, Tristan and Rapheal and laid them next to Kaiba and the Punisher.

"Is that all of them?" the Punisher asked as he wrapped Kaiba's wound up in his jacket so that he wouldn't lose anymore blood.

"Nearly," Yami replied. "But I can't find Mai."

"Here I am," Mai said as she came out of the shadows.

"Where were you?" Yami asked her. "Why didn't you help us fight?"

"Oh…I didn't want to break a nail," she laughed as Yami rolled his eyes.

"See, this is why you can never find many female superheroes," Yami said to the Punisher as the Punisher agreed with him. "Well, while you're here, come and give us a hand."

"Sure," she said as, unknown to Yami and Punisher, her eyes went yellow for a second and she smirked, but then changed back into Mai's violet eyes, and then she went over to them.

The Punisher then brought out his walkie-talkie from his pocket and then spoke into it.

"Super-Nanny, this Punisher, over," he said into it.

"Roger Punisher, do you have them?" a female voice came from the over end of the walkie-talkie.

"Yes I have, but a lot of them need medical tension, fast!"

"Okay, I'm sending someone over right now."

"Thanks."

"Who is that?" Yami asked as the Punisher put his walkie-talkie back in his pocket.

"You can ask her yourself when you meet her soon," the Punisher replied.

Just then, someone zapped right in front of them, knocking Yami of guard.

"Ah!" he yelled out in surprise, but then he got up and looked at the figure in front of him.

This figure had long white hair and brown chocolaty eyes, but also had blue skin and a long, devil like, tail.

"All aboard for the hero lab," he said.

"Huh?" Yami said in confusion.

"Yami, you can trust him," the Punisher said as he placed his hand on the blue demon's shoulder and then reached out his hand towards Yami. Yami grabbed hold of his hand.

"Everyone hold on!" the white haired demon said as he disappear again along with everyone else.

* * *

Author's notes: So what do you think? Good or Bad?  
If your wondering about the title, it's because I've got a lot lined up for this story and this is only 'Episode I', okay. 

Please Review!


	14. The Lab

**My Heroes: Gathering Of Supers  
****Chapter 14 - The Lab**

With in seconds, the group of Superheroes were teleported from the empty streets to the lab.

"Whoa! That was fast!" Yami replied as they get there.

"Duh, of course it was! We've been teleported! But where are we?" Kaiba said as he looked around the lab and then at the person to took them there. "And who are you?"

"You do not recognise me?" the blue demon with white hair said. "It's me, Ryou. But sometimes I'm known as the incredible Nightcrawler!"

"_I _knew that!" Yami gloated.

"Yeah right," Kaiba replied before turning back to Ryou again. "Where have you taken us?"

"I can answer that," the Punisher said as he stepped in.

"Who are you anyway?" Yami asked.

"Shame on you Brian, I thought you would of done that by now!" a voice, with a slight English accent, suddenly said from above them. Yami, Kaiba, Punisher and Ryou looked up to see a girl, around 17-18 years old with medium length dark blonde hair and green eyes sitting on the bouncy above them. Suddenly, she jumped down from it and landed in front of them.

"I haven't exactly had time, what with all the fighting and all," the Punisher (Brian) said.

"(Sigh) All I asked you to do is track them down and bring them back here. NOT GET INTO A FIGHT WITH THE ENEMY!" The girl yelled.

"Is it my fault that these idiots are so stupid to full into a obvious trap!"

"Hey!" Yami and Kaiba responded.

"Sorry."

"Okay, lets just calm down and introduce ourselves," the girl said.

"Right," he replied "As she said, my real name's Brian, but around here I'm called The Punisher."

"And I'm called Super-nanny around here, but please, call me Kirsty."

"Nice to met you," Yami said. "I'm…"

"Yami and Kaiba, I now all about you two," Kirsty said.

"Really? How?"

"I'll explain later," she said before turning to Brian and Ryou. "Ryou, get Valon, Raphael and Joey to the ICU now before it's to late!"

"Yes, Right way!" Ryou immediately said as he grabbed a hold of Valon, Raphael and Joey and suddenly disappeared again, along with them.

"Brian, take the rest to the medical room, she'll take care of them."

"She?" Brian asked.

"Yeah, we have a new doctor."

"Anyone I know?"

"You may," Kirsty replied as Brian took Yugi and Tristan out of the lab and then turned too Yami, Kaiba and Mai, who had been standing in the back. "You three come with me, I think it's about time you find out what's been going on."

* * *

Brian reached the medical room caring both Tristan and Yugi on each shoulder. He then put Yugi down on the hospital bed and then laid Tristan to the bed opposite. Just then, Fant-Yugi side woke up and tired to sit up, but Spider-Yugi was still asleep. 

"Hey! Wake up!" Fant-Yugi yelled at his right side as he stretched out his left arm and slapped him on the side of the face.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Spider-Yugi said as he woke up and rubbed his face where it had been slapped. "Why'd you wake me? It was having such a lovely dream!"

"Well you're a wake now, but where are we?"

"Your in the medical room," Brian said to them. "You got knocked out during the fight."

"I could of taken him if spidey here hadn't of slowed me down!" Fant-Yugi pointed out.

"Me? I would have been able to moved around much more faster if it wasn't for you!" Spider-Yugi protested.

"Oh yeah? Want to find out?" Fant-Yugi yelled as his side got ready to fight.

"Bring it on!" Spider-Yugi yelled back as he also got ready to fight.

"Yugis calm down!" Brian said as he tried to stop both sides from fighting.

"Enough!" a female voice suddenly said as Brian was suddenly moved away by some force, and Yugi's (both of them) arms was put down to his sides and he was laid back on his bed. "I'll not have fighting around here, save that for the battlefield!"

Brian and Yugi (both of them) looked to see who it was that did that to them. The female fully entered the room, she concentrate on something for a second and the door suddenly shut behind her. She had short brown hair and blue eyes.

But as soon as they saw her face, they gasped, like all three of them know her from before…

To Be Continued…

* * *

Author's notes: So who do you think that is? And How do they all know her?  
I'd just like to say thank you to kilnorc for letting me use him in the story (yes, he's Brian, a.k.a. The Punisher).  
If you lot have anymore ideas for this story, please don't hastate to say. 

Please Review!


	15. Love fight

**My Heroes: Gathering Of Supers  
****Chapter 15 - Love fight**

Brian and both Yugi's mouth dropped open as soon as they saw the new doctor come in.

"Tea!" they all said together.

"Yep, that's my name, don't wear it out," Tea replied, before Brian slowly walked up to her and put his on the side of her face.

"Wow…I'd thought I'd never see your face again," Brian softly said as he caressed her cheek and looked into her big blues eyes. While Tea was confused by what he was saying and doing.

"Hey!" Both Yugis yelled, both annoyed by Brian's actions towards Tea. "Get your hands of my woman!"

They both suddenly paused and they both realised what each side had said.

"Your woman?" Spider-Yugi asked. "She's my girlfriend!"

"No she's not!" Fant-Yugi yelled. "She's my wife!"

"Huh?" a confused Tea responded.

"I think your both mistaken, she's my wife!" Brian said as he kissed Tea's hand while he still stroked her cheek. "Oh Tea, I thought my life ended on the same day as yours…now I have a chance to see your beautiful face once again."

Brian lent in to kiss her but then Yugi stepped in between them.

"Hey back off!" Both Yugis yelled.

"Stay out of this you little shrimps!"

"Who you calling a shrimp!" Fant-Yugi yelled. "I'd be taller if it was for Spidey here!"

"Hey!" Spider-Yugi replied. "You both want a piece of me?"

"Bring it on!" Brian and Fant-Yugi yelled as they all got ready to fight.

"Hey, hey! That's enough!" Tea yelled as she raised up both her hands as Yugi and Brian suddenly moved away from each other as if she was controlling them.

"Whoa! How'd you do that?" both Yugis asked.

"Well, I'm a mutant, I have the power of telekinesis, that means to can lift things with my mind, and I also have telekinetic powers as well."

'Telekinetic?' Spider-Yugi throught to himself. 'I wonder what that means?'

"It means that I can read and even control minds," Tea replied after reading his mind.

"Wow," they all said.

"And for the record, I am not your girlfriend," she said pointing to Spider-Yugi. "I am not your wife," pointing to Fant-Yugi. "And I'm not your dead wife!" pointing to Brian. "Although I am sorry for you."

"It's okay, maybe you can make it up to me," he said as he put his hand on her arm.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm engaged," Tea said as she pulls her arm away from his hand and then showed him the ring on her finger.

After tea had examined both Yugi and Tristan, who had just woken up, she then went out the room to go to the ICU. Meanwhile, Brian, Yugi and Tristan were just heading out of the room.

"I wonder who her fiancé is," Spider-Yugi wondered to himself.

"Who knows," Brian replied. "Come on, let's go back to the lab."

To be continued…

Author's notes: Sorry if this chap wasn't good, I only just finished it tonight. But please say what you think!


	16. Coming Together

**My Heroes: Gathering Of Supers  
****Chapter 16 - Coming together**

Once Tea had recovered Joey, Valon and Raphael back to normal, everyone then went to gather in the main lab.

"Bakura! Rebecca! You're okay!" Yami said as he, Kaiba, Mai and Kirsty entered the main lab and saw them.

"Yeah, we're fine," Bakura replied.

"Thanks to these guys!" Rebecca said pointing to two men behind them, also known as Nightwing and Elektra. Kaiba and Yami walked up to each of them.

"Mokuba?" Kaiba asked as the stood in front of Nightwing. "Is that really you?"

"Yeah bro, it's me," Mokuba replied.

"What happened to you? How'd you get to be so big all of a sudden?"

"All will be explained in due time," Kirsty said as she came in between the two brothers. "Let's wait for the others to arrive first."

Meanwhile, Yami walked up to the man known as Elektra and took and good look at him. Suddenly, after noticing his blonde hair and violet eyes, he realised who his identity was.

"Marik! It's you!" Yami said sounding surprised.

"Took you long enough to figure out?" Marik replied. Just then, three more heroes entered the lab. Everyone turns to see Brian, Tristan and both half's of Yugi, enter through the doors. Suddenly, Spider-Yugi noticed someone among the group already in there.

"Mai!" he yelled out as he ran up to her, dragging his other half behind. "Wow! You're here to then?"

"What do you think then?" Mai coldly replied, leaving Spider-Yugi confused about her response to him, as he doors opened again to reveal the last four heroes to come.

As Raphael, Valon, Tea and Joey entered the lab, Joey spotted one of his friends in the group.

"Yugi!" he yelled.

"Joey!" Fant-Yugi yelled back as he ran over to him, dragging Spider-Yugi away from Mai.

"Whoa! What happened to you?" Joey asked as he saw Yugi's new appearance.

"Well…I can't explain it…."

"I can!" Kirsty said. "Everyone gather around, I think it's time for you lot to find out what's been going on."

Everyone did what she said a went to gather in a group.

"Hey Yugi…err…I mean left-side Yugi, do you know what's wrong with Tea? She's been acting weird!"

"I keep on telling you!" Tea yelled. "I'm not the Tea you know!"

"Then who are you then?"

"Well settle down and I'll tell you!" Kirsty said as she rinsed her hand a and a bunch of chairs and sofas appeared from out of nowhere. "Please take a seat, it's going to be and long story…

* * *

Author's notes: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry if didn't, but next chapter is hopefully going to be a little more interesting!  
Please review! 


	17. The Real Story

Author's notes: Hey, I finally got time to update. I should probably tell you that I might have trouble updating over the next few weeks because I've got 2 assignments and 2 observations (if your wondering what that is, it's harder thanan assignment!) for college. So if I don't update in a while, that's why. Enjoy the chapter!

**My Heroes: Gathering Of Supers  
****Chapter 17- The Real Story, part 1**

Meanwhile, in the evil headquarters, the machine in the middle of the lab was glowing very brightly as a figure began to form inside. Suddenly, the lights died down and the machine shut off as the doors opened. The figure emerged from inside the machine and began to take his first few steps out. He had long light brown hair, with purple bangs at the front, he had teeth sharper-than-normal teeth and he also retractable claws that where ordinary humans have fingernails.

"Ah, Rex Raptor, or should I call you Sabretooth, welcome to my world!" the girl who stood in front of Rex said as he came out. The girl had medium length dark brown hair and green eyes.

"Who are you?" Rex commanded to know. But suddenly, he was grabbed from behind by two men in suits. One was already known as Zigfried Luthor Lloyd, but the other one was unknown. He had long blue hair, one eye that was green and the other that was gold, and he wore a purple suit, a bright yellow suit and a red tie.

"Now is that anyway to speak to your all powerful overlord?" he asked him as Rex struggled to get free from the two.

"Luthor, Kingpin, cut it out!" the girl said as she rinsed both her hands up and the two men magically lifted off Rex and were thrown to one side. "He doesn't know, yet. But he will."

Zigfried and the man now known as Kingpin got to their feet again, nodded at her, and then lifted the room.

"Now, where were we? Oh yeah, welcome to my world! I am Kyra."

* * *

"Kyra…there's a name you'll never forget," Kirsty said as she sit on her chair surrounded by the other superheroes, who were also sitting down. 

"Who is she?" Yami asked.

"How detailed do you want it?"

"Enough so that fire-boy there can understand it!" Kaiba said before Joey glared at him as Kirsty paused for a sec.

"Oh dear…Well…basically, she's me. The evil me," Kirsty continued as almost everyone gasped.

"The evil you? But how?" Valon asked. "Is she like your twin or something?"

"Not exactly. You see, cause of my job, well, my job in the 'outside world', where I'm from, I had to make sure I had no evilness with in me. So when I tried to remove the badness from inside of me, it came out in the form of another, she then called herself Kyra. Kyra looks exactly like me, but except she has dark brown hair instead."

"Wow, she sounds hot!" Tristan said before Marik hit him other the head.

"Idiot! Have you already forgotten that she sent her men to kill you!" he yelled at Tristan and then turned back to Kirsty. "Go on."

"Thank you. Now, I knew having Kyra living on the outside world would have been a disaster. So, using my powers I created a world for her to be locked away in. But what I didn't count on was her having the same powers as me."

"What are your powers then?" Fant-Yugi asked.

"Well I create world and I control all things in them. In fact, you lot wouldn't even have superpowers as you do if I wasn't for me."

"So your like a…goddess," Kaiba said.

"Well…yeah, I guess I kind of am."

"So if you created our worlds, why are we here now?" Bakura asked.

"When Kyra busted out of her prison world, she then made her way into your worlds and started collecting several villains in the quest of her revenge. By the time I realised what she was up to, she was to powerful. So I what in search of help, one in a world Kyra had not got to yet, and then I came Brian, a.k.a. The Punisher, here."

"When Kirsty first came to me and told me her story, I thought the was a psychopath," Brian continued. "But then I got front row seats to see what Kyra's handy work was like when she came a destroyed my world. Kirsty managed to save me. We then came up with a plan and created this world."

"It took all my power to create this world. I call it WATTAN, it means from the Homeland. It's the last defence to stop Kyra from getting back into the outside world."

"So what would it take to get through into this real world?" Mai sinisterly asked.

"I'm afraid if I tell you, I'll have to kill you. Why ask Mai?" Kirsty replied as she rinsed her eyebrow.

"Oh, no reason."

"So what has any of this got to do with us?" Bakura asked.

"I'm getting to that!" Kirsty yelled at him.

"Don't get her upset, trust me!" Marik whispered to Bakura as Kirsty calmed down again.

"Now, me and Brian up against Kyra and all her villains isn't really a far fight is it? So I had to gather all you lot from your universes and bring you here to help us."

"Why should we help you?" Kaiba said. "It seems to me like it's your mess."

"Yes, good point, though if I haven't of saved you, Kyra would have come and destroyed you and your world anyway. And if she does break through into the outside world, it will mean that she has total control of all your universes and destroy all of you in a spilt second. So at last way…"

"We can fight for our world!"

"Exactly!" Kirsty replied as Joey put his hand up like a child at school. "Yes Joey?"

"I have a question, when we were fighting the villains back there, how come there was two Kaiba's?" Joey asked.

"Yeah," Spider-Yugi replied. "And how come I'm half…"

"And half?" Fant-Yugi continued on form Spider-Yugi.

"Oh dear, this could take a while…" Kirsty said before she got up out of her seat. "I'd better stick the kettle on!"

* * *

Author's notes: Ha! I hope this chapter was good enough for you! Next chapter is part 2 of what is going on. 

Please Review!


	18. The Master Plan

Author's notes: Thanks for your reviews everyone! Hope you enjoy the last chapter!

**My Heroes: Gathering Of Supers  
****Chapter 18 - The Master Plan**

Kirsty walked back into the lab and then sat back down in front of the heroes.

"Okay, kettle's boiling, so where were we?" she asked, but then she remembered. "Oh yes, why there are two Kaiba and two half's of Yugi. Well…you all know your from different worlds right?"

"Right," all the heroes said.

"Well in these worlds you all exist in different ways."

"How do you mean?" Rebecca asked.

"Your worlds are kind of like alternate universes, like…hmm, how to do explain this," Kirsty wondered but then she had an idea. "Spider-Yugi, how did you get you get your powers?"

"Well…I was on a school trip one day to this museum and they had a display of supernatural spider. But then one them had escaped and bit me on the hand! After that these new powers started appearing."

"Okay, Fant-Yugi, does that story ring any bells?"

"Umm, not exactly," Fant-Yugi replied. "But I do remember them talking about some kind of trip to a spider museum at school, but I decided not to go. I had to go some where that day…that then lead to me great my powers."

"I remember that day!" Joey said. "Yugi really wanted to go on that trip."

"So in one universe where Yugi went on a trip and got his spider powers, and then in another universe where he didn't go on the trip and instead went somewhere else which where he and Wheeler got their powers!" Kaiba said.

"Exactly! And keep in mind that not all of you are here yet, which means that they must be wondering around somewhere out there, and they could turn up in any shape or form."

"Wow," Rebecca replied before she looked around the group. "So who's missing then?"

"I haven't seen Serenity anywhere," Joey replied. "Is she okay?"

"I'm sure she's fine."

"But what about us?" both Yugis yelled.

"I was just getting to that! Okay, here's how it goes…When to take out character from other worlds and put them into one means that you can't have two of the same characters in the same universe. If that somehow happens and I pick up two of the same characters from two different worlds, then as a result, they will be fused together as one."

"So that explains two-face here," Tristan said referring to Yugi.

"We heard that!" both Yugi's yelled.

"But their was another one me in this world, how come we didn't fuse together?" Kaiba asked.

"It's quite simple, do you remember when you first meet up with the villains in this world?"

Kaiba, Joey, Yami, Rebecca and Bakura thought back.

"Oh yeah, they took a bit of Kaiba's hair!" Rebecca replied. "Bakura said something about cloning?"

"That's right, I order to get two of the same person in this world, you must first clone the original. A concept Kyra knows lots about."

"On several occasions we've tried to stop her, but she's always moving locations that it's almost impossible to track her."

"Okay, but even if we do track her down, how can we match up to her army of clones!" Joey yelled.

"Simple, we build our own cloning machine," Kirsty replied as everyone gave her a weird look. Brian then got up again and brought out their rough blue-prints. "This is the plan, if we have our own cloning machine, then we can get help from other heroes from other worlds."

"Then we can go after Kyra," Brian continued.

"But how many people will we be up against?" Yami asked.

"Hard to say," Kirsty replied. "All I know is that if we try to take her on now, it would be a easy defeat for her."

"Gigi, thanks for the encourgement," Marik replied.

"Sorry, but it's the truth. Now are you in or are you out?" Kirsty said as she stuck her hand out in front of her facing down.

"I'm in," Brian said as he placed his hand on top of hers.

"You can count on me," Yami, Tea, Raphael, Valon and Mokuba said to together as they all placed their hands on top of Kirsty and Brian's.

"Me too!" yelled out Joey, Rebecca, Ryou and both Yugis as they did the same.

"Like we've got a choice!" Kaiba, Marik, Bakura, Tristan and Mai replied as they placed their hands on top of each other.

"Okay, lets rock!" Kirsty yelled.

* * *

Later, at the evil headquarters…

Kyra had filled Rex in on her plan and then went into her room. She then pressed a few buttons on her keyboard and a hologram appeared in front of her. In the hologram was a woman with long blonde hair, yellow eyes and blue skin.

"Ah Mai, my secret agent, what have you got to report?" she asked.

"You're suspicions were correct, their planning to make their own clones," holo-Mai replied.

"Typical Kirsty, always so predictable. Did you find out how to get though into the outside world yet?"

"No, I was about to but she wouldn't tell me!"

"Well keep trying! And when you do, report back to me as soon as possible!"

"Yes my lady," holo- Mai replied before she disappeared.

Kyra then walked over to her window and looked out over the empty city.

"Soon Kirsty," she said to herself. "Soon you and all your little friends will be wiped out along with this godforsaken world! (evil laugh) HA, HA, HA!"

* * *

Author's notes: Well, sadly that's the end of this story, but before you start getting upset, the next part of the story is in the sequels! But I hope you've enjoyed this part of the story and this story!

Please review!


End file.
